Super Madness
by PaRAnorm04
Summary: When tomboy gamer Aria Winters is the target of famous hero villains, the heroes come to life before her eyes. Aria sides along her favorite heroes to see how they got into our world and why the villains are after her. Including an un-expected anti-hero... Eventual Deadpool X OC. Starring Batman and Robin, the Avengers, and Spiderman!
1. Meet the Gamer

"WINTERS! Equation two, what's the answer?"

I almost fell out of my chair. Yup, I'm still in reality people. Last class of the day and I'm already powered out. My math teacher was driving us up the wall with last assessments and pop quizes. I had drawn a epic portrait of Chuck Norris with his light saber. Wouldn't that look freaking epic? Yes, if I had not messed up in his face. After an dreaded hour dragging on the bell finally rang. Right after I had my stuff packed and on my back, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Y'ellow?"

"I. AM. YOUR FATHER!"

I laughed." Mariam, if you're going to call me like that, your going to get your ass locked in janitor's office with Jonah."

Mariam is my roommate and my closest best friend besides my dog, Jonah. We're like opposites, like the sun and the moon. Mariam shops for clothes, I try to Ebay a Batman and Robin pushy. Mariam paints her nails, I try to beat the last boss of Kingdom Hearts 3D. Mariam drools over Taylor Lautner and I have a Tony Stark poster on my wall. But there are reasons why we're best friends. We both love music and we both love joking around. Though I have a little more dark or sarcastic comedy , she's not bad.

"Buch, no please! Aria, tonight we're going to have a blast! Guess. Two words with one delicious bonus." She says with an excited tone.

"Um, chocolate fountain with vanilla strawberries?"

"EH! Wrong! KARAOKE NIGHT WITH PIZZA! I got the new set! "

"Yeaaah BOI!" I fistpump.

"So get done with your shift, tonight we're being our own JUSTIN BEIBER!"

"I'll have second thoughts on that. Well I'll get some Pep' while I'm at it. " I made my way off campus. I have a car at the dorms though I don't use it much since my mom kept calling me about mentablism in our generation and blah blah.

"Alright then, hurry up with your shift, chaoi!"

Sometimes this girl wears me out. She has so much energy, it's like she has a five-year old brain instead of a woman in her early twenties. I pass the shops in Downtown L.A.; it's a nice view. It was a really warm day for a Friday, clear skies and everything. I wore a tucked red flannel with my skinny jeans and my red high tops. I reached a box-like building with those over used ceiling cover's with stripes. I open the door inside and a ring goes off. Close To the Mirror begins playing by Sylvain Lux. ( A/N: Guess where that's from!). I place my bag in my locker and put on my lacy apron that says : KISS THE CHEF! SIKE! NO WAY!

The "Sike! No Way!" part was starting to fade to my dismay.I was the chef at the local café called Spin-off Joint, cooking delicious burgers and such. What am I saying? I _hated _this job. This is the only job that seemed right or was the only one out there. The café looked all fancy mancy and stuff while the food was as greasy as shit. My manager was Colton Anderson, a over-weight middle-aged guy with a clear head. His clear head has some pretty noticable stress marks; all that popped out because of me. After I start to head to the kitchen while sipping on some coffee I had gotten for a good deal coupon.

"WINTERS, TEN MINUTES LATE! GO TAKE ORDERS!" Colton booms from the back room and I flinch.

"But I don't work orders, sir." I reply sternly while flipping a patty.

I hear a slamming sound coming from the back room. Something told me he wasn't in the best of moods today. "JORGAN, GET YOUR ASS ON COOKING DUTY!"

A slim man with a really frizz blonde haircut drags himself into the kitchen. Jorgan was my new co-worker who started a month ago at then. That's why I sometimes call him Rook. He is sorely shy and only speaks to me and "hot head". He's spoken to me a lot more and we'll joke around. Though he really seems to be nice to me. Overall, its awkward conversations.

"H-here A-aria, I got this." Jorgan stutters nervously as he swipes the spatula from my hand.

I start to untie my apron until Jorgan says," Hey Aria, I was wondering...do you have any guy...you know in your life?"

Awkward! I freeze. "No? What makes you ask?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying. And um...are you free tonight?"

Danger zone entered! Point of no return up ahead!No, I'm hanging out with my friend at our dorm...why?"

He shakes his head. "Just saying since I want to get to know you better."

"Sorry Rook, I'm not looking. And I only see you as...a friend!"

A long silence followed. A very uncomfortable silence. "WINTERS!"

" God damn." I sigh as I slip out. "See you later, Rook."

My shift went on, until closing time. The moon was bright and shone through the misty clouds. This was the only part of work I liked. It was comforting to see it was night and a fresh new page was tomorrow. Before I close up, I grab some Pepsi and went on my way. I took my usual stroll to the dorms and expected to have a night to remember. Now, how could I ever forget?

* * *

"_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say!" _Mariam sang along with the tempo and lyrics. She was singing the song that starred in the new movie "Despicable Me 2" we had just seen called Happy by Pharrel Williams. I laughed while I drank down my Pepsi. The pizza hadn't arrived yet, which didn't matter. Well to Mariam at least, I was starting to have a stomach ache from loss of food. The dorms besides us were empty, since students this year didn't really seem dorms as qualifying.

Our room was split it half. Miriam's side had been filled with her boy bands and polish. My side was filled with posters of heroes, games, and shelves filled with more games and merchandise. We both shared the T.V., the window at the side, and the closets and that was it. Miriam motioned me to join her in chorus. This music wasn't my style; I prefer dubstep, rock, or alternative. I waved my hand as if saying,"No fucking way."

She moaned. "But you sing to that cute little Dango Daikazoku song!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"AHA! You sing it while you play Bioshock."

"But-"

Nobody can reason with Miriam. NOBODY. She literally hoisted me by my Star Wars P J collar and shoved one of the mics in my hand. She got back in her rock star pose. " _Sunshine she's here you can take a break! I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space!"_

She pointed to me as if on cue. I rolled my eyes as I raised the mic to sing the rest and eyed the lyrics on the T.V.

"_With the air like I don't care baby by the way!_

Miriam smiled in triumph. "_UH! because I'm happy!"_

There was a knock at the door. "Pizza delivery!"

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed while tossing the microphone to the side.

I lunge open the door to see a mysterious man. He had those tacky trench coat and hat thing going on on and a silky red bandana across his face. All I'm thinking is," Where the hell is my pizza?! We should've got tacos."

The man had a familiar yellow glint to his pupils as did his eyeliner. Had I met this guy before? He curtsied while saying politely," I believe you had ordered the _Italian _favorite."

He glances back up to me giving a horrific smile and started the laugh a VERY recognizable laugh. "But I think you're getting Halloween early! Green Goooblin! HAHAHA!"

"Joker!" I exclaimed while getting into an attack stance. "Miriam call the co-"

There was a crashing bang behind me. I peek at Miriam to see she had been frozen in fear, by the sight of seeing a floating Loki. The window crashed in; the once rightful window now to shards. Loki grabbed her by the waist from behind as if to hold her back from doing anything.

"Hey!" Miriam shouted squirming. "Watch the nails!"

Joker ducks when behind him to show the Green Goblin himself. The green man catapulted a glowering Jack-O-Lantern aimed right at me. I flinched and raised my arms for pathetic self-defense. I waited for the blow but nothing happen. As I open my eyes, I see I'm not standing alone anymore.

**Alrighty! Well, guys please R & R for suggestions and or nice comments. Okey-dokie! So I have two questions for you guys!**

**1 : Who do you think is standing with Aria?**

**2 : Who's your favorite hero?**

**I'll see you guys later! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meet the Deadpool

**Quick nooote! Thanks you guys for following my story and favoring it! Makes me inspires to do more and have that really warm feeling! Thanks again to Sophia901 and monitorchick for the reviews! I hope to continue and stuff :D! Now let's start this shit! *EPIC EXPLOSION TRANSMISSION***

"Green Goblin? Loki? JOKER?! Man I hate clowns." A voice said with a bummed out tone.

I look in front of me to my oh glory surprise. A guy in a black and red suit with pouches and a shit load of guns and two swords latched to his back. His mask was also red with two shaded black with white eye holes and the neck part of his suit had a black line across it. Had he blocked the pumpkin? Do I even know him? I don't know EVERY super hero!

The Joker smiles, insignificantly not caring at the guy's precense."You really think you're in the way of getting me to that girl? Oh boys!"

Joker's henchman charge into the room; all of them looking hulk wearing creepy over-done clown masks. The Green Goblin was on the floor conscience; counter-struck from the guy I guessed.

"Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks." The guy says reassuringly while pulling out his kais. "The circus isn't coming town today! Not with Deadpool around!"

"Don't call me Sweet Cheeks." I reply a bit agitated.

One of the skinner un-named henchmen pulls out a pistol. Deapool swings out his pulse rifles and snatches the guy's neck into a headlock. He aims one at the guy's head, then pulls the trigger. "

"What the hell?" I mutter under my breath.

I turn to Miriam to make sure I'm not the only one seeing this. Her jaw dropped, looking as if she was going to faint. No actually, she DID faint. Her head dropped and she fell asleep. Loki didn't let his grip go at all, and kept his focus on Deadpool. "Hah.." Loki says disgusted." Pathetic mortal."

The karaoke game was still on, and the song that was Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums.

"Indie pop. Oh no." I think to myself.

"Now this is my jam!" Deadpool chirps cheerfully while pulling another trigger.

I groan. "Oh hell no! Please don't tell me your gonna-"

"Sing!" He finishes while grabbing the microphone I had thrown.

A chubby henchman charges at him with his bicep like a mad bull.

"Here pal, let me show you how to lose some! " Deadpool teleported behind him and slices across his stomach. "There you go! Looks like you lost _half _your weight! Pa-da shh!"

He still holds the mic while the chorus begins.

"_Forty days and forty nights. I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life! All the days I waited for know the ones that said I'd never find someone like you!"_

At this time, in my life, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I swiped one of his pulse rifles. I began to shoot like a motha' fucking trigger-happy cop. With only one shot, these guys fly backwards into walls.

Deadpool started swaying around, making expressions with his hands. He pointed to me. _"You were out of my league! All the things I believed. You were just the right kind. Yeah you were more than just-!"_

I couldn't take it anymore. I shot the T.V. along the sound cut off; as did the singing.

"Heeey!" Deadpool whined.

"What the FUCK?! Are you crazy?!" I shouted while shooting at more henchman. Yeah, there was a bunch.

"Are you sure you're a gamer girl? Merc with a Mouth, hello! Does that sound SANE to you?"

"No, it sounds like a perv. Why are you here? Are there others? And how do you know I'm a gamer girl?"

"Ouch. And wow you ask a lot of questions...Anyway your room is full with stuff a nerd would die for. The readers all know!" He winks at the side. " I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. WAIT why haven't you?"

"One, maybe I don't care to. Second, who're talking to..." I trail off as I glance at Joker and the Green Goblin. Their faces showed surprise. Joker's face then turned to anger. " Loki! Get on with it!"

Loki nodded as he floated out more from the dorm outside the window. "Let the girl surrender or she dies." He says vigorously.

"This is so cliché'." I grunted; now regretting getting a dorm room at a high floor. I drop the gun and start walking.

"I got this, darling~! " Deadpool says teasingly as he teleports in a poof of red and green smoke.

"Stop that!" I shout at him, my cheeks burning. Either I already flustered or I just plain out caught off guard. I tried to convince myself it was in anger. Or the fact I'm still in my P J's. A second later, he's next to Loki in a jump place stance. He struggles to grab Miriam and teleported back to me with Miriam in his arms. Her eyes ironically slip open. They flutter from me to Deadpool. This guy is mad. The intruiging, exciting kind of mad.

"Am I dead yet?" She croaks. Deadpool removes his arms from under her. She falls bottom-first to the ground.

"Ouch!" Miriam whimpered as I helped her up, smiling a bit.

He raises his kais to both the Joker and Green Goblin's necks. "What's the deal clown?"

Joker growls and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a Jack-In-the-Box. I've seen so many Batman the Animated Series episodes to know this isn't good. Deadpool's attention drags away as he fantasizes the box.

He gasp, " Yay! I never tried these!"

Deadpool immediately lowered his weapons and spinning the lever. "No!" I shout but it's too late. The laughing gas had started to spread. Miriam and I clasp our mouths and hold our breaths. A glove hand had been fasten around roughly around my mouth as I'm pulled to someone's chest. His force was deeply, definitely, leave a bruise as my teeth dug into my lips.

"Be a good girl and try not to scream...Wait that sounded wrong, but wait I like it wrong! Oh shit right, let's get out of here! Enjoy the ride!" He cackled madly.

I made a sound that sounded like a,"What? Bipolar problems maybe? Oh shit."

I didn't expect when he dragged me along with him to jump out the window beside us. I couldn't scream, so I embraced the fall with open eyes. It was unusual, but it was more unusual that everything was going in slow motion.

"Hey Aria...don't be afraid." He whispered calmly as if he didn't care if his death was seconds away. He held on tighter as if he was going to lose a prized possession. This isn't those exaggerated romance novels or Twilight, eeuch; this was reality. He was going to die.

It happened so quickly, with suck exhilaration. Bones crushed beneath me, arms that crushed me loosen, and a pool of...soaked my P J's. I got up and stood amazed. Everything else that boggled in my mind flew away. I just survived that! That amazed me.

" Crap!" I cussed in anxiety. I paced back and forth anxiously on the cement. I decided to go change somewhere so people wouldn't think I was a serial killer and think this whole thing through. I would have to move to Mexico...become a shoe department manager...

"Wait.." I thought aloud."Miriam is still inside!"

I turned to go back. There stood a familiar shadow carrying Miriam. I looked up to see, just a glimpse. I almost lost my fan cool.

**Well, there we go! And we all know Deadpool ain't dead! I know it maybe not be that good now; nor is this very long. But my brain will be racking awesomely later! So as usual please R & R, suggestions and comments will be pleasured...not in that way sickos. Just playing!**

**Okay! Questions for today!**

**1 : Who is the shadowy figure?**

**2: What's your favorite game is you've played any?**


	3. Meet the Batman

**Quick note...again. First, I might change the point of views in the story, if that's alright! Starting, it'll probably be Aria, Miriam, and or Deadpool. I'll mix it up! Maybe Deadpool.**

**Deadpool : WHAT?! I deserve my point of view! I have an awesome point of view!**

**Me : GET BACK IN THE STORY! I said **_**maybe. **_**And I might add your text boxes!**

**Yellow box = these thingies...Don't judge me { }**

**White = parenthesis [ ]**

**Happy?**

**Deadpool : You just did that because your a fangirl and you respect me.. *smirk***

**Me : *silence* GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS INTO THE STORY! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT.**

**Deadpool : Oh, and make more of me being bad ass!**

**{ That'd be epic! }**

**Deadpool : Hey, you weren't kidding! Hey fellas'!**

**Me : Yeah, yeah. MWAHAHA!  
**

**[ She's getting strange, this isn't a good sign. ]**

_**Aria's P.O.V.**_

_**Dormitory Parking Lot 11:00 P.M.**_

You know that scene from Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs where they're all are doing the grudge? That was me; just without any sound. I knew he wasn't a cosplayer, because of design of his suit. He was clearly in sight under the street lights.

This looked like a Batman you would see in Arkham Asylumn or Arkahm City! Fangirl sequence ACTIVATED! Deadpool being dead trailed out of my mind and the idea that blood was on my P J's.

"Batman?! As in THE Batman?!" I squeal excitedly.

"Well I feel acknowledged." Robin joked as he appeared behind Batman.

"And ROBIN?!" I think my heart has exploded, this isn't couldn't happening. This WAS happening. The dormitory was a grave yard in its parking structure since no other houses were around. Or should I say no other people!

"Woah...this is...WOAH! Your BATMAN and ROBIN! This is so awesome!" I am losing it.

"In flesh and blood."

Batman sets Miriam down and turns to me. Miriam is out cold; twice in a row!

He shifts glances at me, then Deadpool, then me again. Robin then takes a look at Deadpool. "Oh no." Robin groans. "Not this guy!"

I questioned curiously, "You know him?"

"Not in a good way." Batman grunts. "He'll eventually come back, so we better hurry up with this. What's your name, lady?"

"The names Winters, Aria Winters. Wait, what do you mean by him 'coming back'? "

I just then thought how I successfully James Bonded that. Robin strides over to Deadpool, poking at him to make sure he wasn't moving.

"Well Miss Winters, Deadpool is a crazy maniac-"

"Yeah, pretty noticable."

"...mutant who has a healing factor.

"He had once stole the Batmobile and trashed the Batcave!" Robin added.

I ponder for a second and a light bulb appears. "Oh so he's immortal. And that means he's going to wake up any second. I'm grateful he saved my life and all and he's not dead and all. But, GOSH he talks alot. "

Faint soft groaning catches my ear. Miriam sat up watching me as if she was drunk.

"Aria, I had the strangest hallucination. Joker, the Green Goblin, and Loki invaded our dorm! Loki totally lunged on to me and almost broke my nails. This guy in a suit saved our asses but was flirting and talked a lot like hell." She hoarsely said quickly." Then he grabbed you and jumped out the window! And I was saved by a shadow and-"

Mariam stops as she glimpses between Batman and me. She mutters in disappointment."It's real isn't it. " She holds up her nails in fear. "Nooooo! MY BABIES!"

"Mariam, you need to stop being saved, we both do. Or else we're both going be those dumb asses in distress." I sighed.

"Buch, please!" Miriam retorts. She says 'buch' instead of 'bitch' a lot since she has this Jersey accent. She pulled herself up and analyzed the Batman. She whispered into my ear," Look at those ABS!"

She then had her gaze on Deadpool. "Is he dead?!"

"No. He's just sleeping and regenerating." I reply nonchalantly.

Batman turned to me again. "The Joker, Green Goblin, Loki. They all targeted after you. Do you have any reason why?"

"No! I have no reason at all. I don't get how all of you are here!"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Any suspicious contact with anyone you've talken to today?"

Well, there was that mailman who asked me how my day was...but he gave me my usual and left. And there was was my professor who wanted to speak to me after class; who I forgot to go meet. And at work, my co-worker...

"No way! JORGAN TOLD THEM!"

Miriam raises an eyebrow. "Really? Jorgan? Why would he want you dead if he is willing to put up with you?"

"What did he say?" Batman crosses his arms.

I started to walk back and forth. "That if I was free tonight! I mean come on, that's a _little _suspicious."

"Remind me to never put you up as a detective." Miriam joked. "And I think you might want to change your clothes..."

I look down frowning. "Yeah. I can clearly see."

"Aria, we lost all our stuff. INCLUDING a place to stay. And your car."

"WHAT?!"

"The wall that fell off destroyed it. You know what we have to do."

"NO! I deny it! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'm not going to call!" I gasp.

"If it means if your going to need a place to stay you might want to take your chances. " Batman suggest. He had seemed really silent, as if he was thinking about the thing really hard.

**A**_** minute later...**_

The up-beat ring stops. "Hey Mommy!"

Miriam tries to hold in her laugh but makes snorting noises. I shoot her my signature, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" look.

"Hey, honey! My gosh you sound like a frog, you alright? I told you should've taken cough drops. They could prevent you from losing your voice. I mean I don't want my little princess losing her beautiful voice!"

"THAT'S WONDERFUL MOM! Anyways, is it alright if Miriam and I stay at home for a while? Our dormitory had some problems..yeah. So we might have special guests."

"Oh of course dear."

"We might be a little late since we're starving."

"I'll make you some nice chicken noodles!"  
"Woaah, that's fine Mom! I love you, buh-bye!" I interrupted before she could decide on cooking anything. I shut phone off with a click; yeah that's the only thing that survived. Last time she made something preserved, I had diaria for a whole week straight. When I first found out I had it I was swimming in my swimming class. Everybody since that day avoided me.

I hung my head back for a breather. Mariam smiles widely. "What?" I asked sorely.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"When he saved your life and hugged you!" Miriam chirped.

"Why would I enjoy the thought of suicide with a crazy mutant? I could barely think or breathe!"

"You were getting red! You enjoyed it with your new boyfriend~! Haha! Oh gwash, if I had a camera!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND. Now, stop fucking saying it!"

"You should! Have you seen his bod'?" She whistles. "I would pick that over Red Lobster's cheddar biscuits! Not really, but ANYWAY still a close second!"

I scowl and turn to go back to Batman. "I deny to think I actually enjoyed it, that's stupid!" I thought to myself.

"Hey wait up!" She yells while running to me. "I was playing, c'mon!"

I explain to Batman that Miriam and I have a place to stay, and the car was smashed like a soda can.

Robin walks back to us shaking his head. "He's not waking up and he looks just fine."

"Good." I muttered under my breath.

"Since you don't have any transportation, you might want to come with me." Batman says. "Would you like a ride?" Batman asks as he takes out the Batmobile activator. I had a 'fuck yeah' moment in my head.

"There's not enough room for three though..." I tell aloud.

"Wanna join?" Robin asked Miriam. I almost exploded with laughter by the look on her face. One word, PRICELESS!

"Totally, thanks. I'll show you the way. " Miriam smiles suddenly. I looked at her surprised. She was taking all this in really well, too well.

"Alright then, I'll be taking the motorcycle." Robin says and waves. "Be seeing you." He trots off into the darkness of the parking lot.

Miriam points to Deadpool before leaving." What about him? The police will be coming "

The Dark Knight grabs on Deadpool's arm and hulls him over his shoulder.

"Question answered." I say sadly to Miriam. "Probably tie him on top of the Batmobile. Or drop him off at a Denny's."

She gives me jazz hands and winks before she runs to join Robin. I would've flipped her off, but I wasn't going to do it in front of Batman. Batman activates the Batmobile. The next second, a roaring zoom of an engine comes in all ears. It's so...beautiful.

"CHIMICHANGAS!"

"Oh great. He's awake." I imply in monotone.

Deadpool hops off Bat's shoulders.

"Heeeey! Bats! Long time no see! Not ever since I crashed in the B-Cave." He nugdes Batman playfully.

He looks over to the Batmobile. He starts to poke at it all around. "Oooh! B-Man you got to let me drive! This thing's a chick magnet!"

"Not this time, Wade. Your playing passenger." Bats grunts. "Now, Miss Winters let's go."

"Oka-WOAH. Wait. HE'S coming?" I asked but he ignored me. I look over at Deadpool smirking. It's worst enough I'm staying at my mom's but HIM?

"Shut up." I groan. He puts his hand on where his temple would be.

"Now is that any way to be talking to your 'hero' ?"

"Hero? Hero?!" I cross my arms. "You almost killed me!"

"But you didn't, Sweet Cheeks! And you thought I was dead and you freaked out. You do care!"

My face flushes as the words came out. "Whatever." I finished as I hopped into the seat.

Deadpool looked as if he was...arguing with himself? I shrugged and sighed. This was going to be a long drive home tonight.

**Alrighty guys! If this chapter didn't have enough Deadpool, the next one I'm working on will! I promise to get the next one up in a day or two! If I don't that means I got kidnapped by gorillas. R & R, suggestions, comments will be pleasured as usual...stop that! SO today I only have one question since I'm making my other chapter.**

**1 : If you were to meet Deadpool/your favorite character ever , how would you react or do?**

**Thanks SOOO much for 300 views! It means a lot to me, and just takes my breath away! Cya guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Note , maybe chapter

**Quick Note**

So hey guys! It's been forever right? I didn't get kidnapped by gorillas...for long. Well, here's my deal, (I know these aren't allowed but I MIGHT be putting another chapter on top.), I've been through A LOT during the end of summer and beginning of school.

Without further a do,here's the cheese. The mozzarella. The cheddar. I haven't really found any interest in fanfiction all that much because sometimes it ruins the fandom for yourself. Writing on here became a drag for me for while because of that.

And school-wise I don't have that much time for it either. I lost my best friend (depression). But got some really nice new ones too (happiness). All the drama llama past that, I'm all fine now. I might consider rewriting this story for the grammar,punctuation, spelling, etc. all that good stuff. May or may not change it but I'll try my very best to continue on! I know I'm not all that good a writer but thanks so much for the support and 2,307 views!

Later for now my friends!

-PaRAnorm

P.S.. New story or chapter so be on the look out!

P.P.S. Have a super awesome day!


End file.
